rodina_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rodina-Bradford Ship to Ship Transmission Logs 1/3
Next From: Bradford Deep Space Imaging Control Attention Colony Ship Rodina Hey buddies. How's the weather over there? Just wanted to check in with you and see how your trip's going. Listen, do you guys have any new food generation tech? Our stores are kind of running low. Would really help us out if you could share tech on this one. -Bradford DSI Control — From: Rodina Deep Space Imaging Control Attention Colony Ship Bradford Oh, I see. We're buddies now? I mean we would have to be buddies, given how you guys are vectoring in on our target star system. The one we legally registered with Earth specifically so that other colony ships couldn't jump our claim. But hey, it's cool, the more the merrier, right? We'll get everything set up for you, and then you guys can come in and sponge off of us a few years later. -Your friends at Rodina DSI control — From: Bradford Look, we're a long ways from Earth. Just because you register a claim doesn't mean you can't share. It's a big system. Aren't we all just fellow travelers, united by a common bond? I think you guys need to look at this as a good thing. We're bringing lots of terraforming supplies with us—you can totally borrow some!—and we have a lot of passengers to deepen our combined gene pool. You must be having chromosomal diversity issues by now after two or three generations. We've got fresh blood! We'll mix it up! It'll be great. -Bradford DSI Control — From: Rodina Did you just call us inbred? But yeah, you're totally right about us being fellow travelers on the same journey. You really opened our eyes on that one. Sorry for being jerks before. Hey, the guys and I were talking: we've made some advances in algae tank refinement that you might be able to use. Our new mix is really boosting food output over here, and I know you guys have been struggling. New algae patterns attached to this message. Let us know if it helps. For the good of the common cause, right? -Your friends at Rodina DSI control autotrophSynthesisModel00447.cadx — From: Bradford Thanks friends! We totally feel the same way. That was super big of you. We'll give them a try. -Bradford DSI Control — From: Bradford YOU GUYS ARE SUCH JERKS!! Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to clean up?? We had sentient algae blooms running around EVERYWHERE thanks to you chuckleheads. That is the LAST time we trust anything you say. Seriously though, how do we kill these things? They're dissolving our whole copper supply. It was real funny, ha ha, now help us kill them. Don't be dicks. -Bradford DSI Control — From: Rodina We talked it over and we really think you should just learn to peacefully coexist with the algae blooms. They're just fellow travelers united with you by a common bond. The bond of copper-dissolving nitrates. -Your friends at Rodina DSI control — From: Bradford THEY'RE EATING THROUGH THE WIRING NOW SERIOUSLY HELP US YOU GUYS -Bradford DSI Control — From: Rodina God, you're such crybabies. Mix two parts NaCL, one part HCl, and three parts water, then douse them with that. They'll stop running around. You can even eat them afterwards, if you don't mind them being covered in HCl. -Your friends at Rodina DSI control — From: Rodina You guys still there? We have some more recipes for you to try whenever you're ready. -Your friends at Rodina DSI control — From: Bradford Go to hell, Rodina. -Bradford DSI Control Category:Datastick Messages